


Safe Word

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light BDSM, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Straddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face down ass up, neglect play, reader - Freeform, safe word, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: Roy forgets what your safe word is and continues to face the consequences of forgetting for an indefinite amount of time, thus frustrating him and giving his office a difficult time at work.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> basically roy being roy and he wants coochie

From the moment they showed up for work, they all knew that something was wrong. The colonel was sighing several times a minute. The neglect for his paperwork was nothing out of the ordinary, but the bright red handprint across his left cheek sure was. And sure enough, Mustang was out of sorts. The moment that Breda even mentioned it, he was sent back and forth between the archives, and was worked to the bone running errands the entire day. After seeing what became of him, no one dared to even think of it. The clock continued to tick towards the next day as the sun began to set. Fuery was the last to clock out, timidly offering the colonel a salutation before scampering off after Falman and the others.

“You sure made it hard for Breda today, huh?” Havoc murmured through a drag of his cigarette.

Mustang groaned, running his hands through his already unkempt hair and leaning back to sink further into his chair. His eyes darted around the room; Havoc, the ceiling, his shoes, the phone, before finally landing on the paperwork that only piled up throughout the day. “Not now, Havoc. After the whole day, I just want to have a nice dinner out with you two, maybe a few drinks, and wander the streets as I continue to be too scared of going back home.”

Hawkeye’s stoic expression broke to glance over at Havoc with a sly grin. Her finger beckoned him, and he grumbled before fishing out 500 cens from his pocket. “Told you that the handprint came from (Y/n),” she sang with glee, easily catching the money he tossed her way.

“She’s got you totally whipped.”

“If I had my gloves on, I would’ve wasted no time in incinerating that damned cigarette out of your mouth,” Mustang responded, considering for a split second to retrieve the spares from the drawers of his desk. “Let’s go. I want to at least have some good food.”

“Remember, you’re paying today!” Havoc said, stubbing out the cancer stick on his filled ashtray.

* * *

 

As soon as their table was cleared and the waitress had been sent to retrieve wine for the three of them, Havoc bustled down and stared at Mustang intently. “Well? You’re stalling.”

“With all due respect, sir...” Hawkeye intervened. “I’m not sure if the topic is appropriate talk for an establishment such as this one,” she raised an eyebrow, wondering just how detailed her esteemed colonel would get in the middle of a classy restaurant.

“Oh?”

“(Y/n) told you?!” Mustang cried out, exasperated. Thankfully, the place was filled with several groups that were already drunk, and his cry was drowned out by the hustle and bustle of conversation.

“I assumed that it had something to do with her, so I took it upon myself to phone her during my break hour. It’s unlike you to run away from a situation.”

Havoc bust out into laughter. He jutted a finger out at Mustang. “To think that you, the hero of Ishval, who would mercilessly burn crowds of people alive. You, our colonel and a certified state alchemist, are too afraid to go home and talk to your girlfriend! That’s the best thing I’ve heard in awhile!” He roared with laughter, wiping away crocodile tears. “So, just what did you do that made her so mad, and left that kind of conspicuous medal of honor across your face?”

For awhile, Mustang fumbled with the napkins on the table, cheeks growing redder and redder as each second passed. As he continued stalling, the a different waiter returned with their glasses and a bottle. Hawkeye took refined sips of the wine in approval as she watched her superior waste no time in downing an entire glass’s worth in mere seconds; probably to loosen his lips and get himself talking.

“Well, we aren’t getting any more sober, and we’re still waiting,” Havoc hummed, filling up Mustang’s glass again to encourage more drunken words to spill.

“It’s just that...” Mustang began, still struggling to find the right words. “Yesterday, no. Well, last night... bedtime activities...... kind of... uh, got out of hand.” His voice shrank with each word that came out. Ultimately, he buried his face into his arms in defeat; he nearly would’ve knocked the entire bottle off the table if Havoc didn’t snatch it out of his range.

Hawkeye sighed, putting down her glass. Havoc shrieked. “You what?!!”

“Is it an option to spare you the details?” they barely heard him grumble face first into the table.

“By all means, the story is yours to share,” Hawkeye shrugged. She picked up her glass and threw it back all at once. “Although I believe that hearing it once is enough for me, so I really hope that any remnants of this conversation will be absent from my memory by the time I’m up for work tomorrow.”

Havoc slammed down the bottle, and the people from the table nearby jumped a bit. “I’m afraid not, sir. All the details, out in the open, now. Don’t even think about leaving out all the juicy parts.”

Out of the corner of his vision, Mustang saw Hawkeye calling over the same waiter to order herself a cocktail. So much for just a ‘few’ drinks. “Well, if this is what we’re doing tonight, then I’ll be damned. You’re right. No holding back it is. So it started a bit after we had dinner yesterday...” and thus, Mustang began to recount all of the previous night’s promiscuous adventures, to both his subordinates, in the middle of a fancy restaurant in the capital of Amestris.

* * *

 

He helped you clear the table, setting the last of the dinner plates into the sink. Just as you pulled up your sleeves and was about to begin your attack on the dirty dishes, you felt Roy’s toned arms snake around your waist.

“(Y/n), have I ever told you that I might be the luckiest man in the world? I get to come home every day to see my beautiful, beautiful girl, and eat her delicious home cooked food anytime I want. I always feel like all this luck is going to catch up to me one day and give me a beating.”

You giggled and craned your neck to the side, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You only say it every other day. Now c’mon, I have to get these dishes done and then we can have some fun,” you said, your voice lowering to a whisper at the end and leaving a ghost of your lips against his ear.

His eyes narrowed at the mess of dirty ceramic in the sink. “Do you really have to do it now? I come home from a long day of work and I just want to spend time with you,” he sighed.

“Are you sure that you’re working hard enough? Maybe I’ll have to call up Riza again and make sure that you’re doing all your paperwork in a timely manner. Am I understood, Roy?”

With another tight squeeze of her waist, he nodded and reluctantly let go. Hunched over, he dragged himself over to the living room to collapse onto the couch and wait. With that, you smiled in satisfaction before turning back to the sink and digging your soapy hands into some grease covered dishes.

You set the last of the dishes onto the drying rack and wiped your hands down with a spare towel. There was no word or sound from Roy the entire time you did the dishes. Usually he would whine about how the dishes were taking up your precious time and pulling you away from him, but now and then he did act up a bit mischievously when he went silent; although there were times when he had just fallen asleep on the couch due to exhaustion.

“Roy?” you called his name. No response. However, you received your answer the moment you stepped into the living room. Easily, he slipped behind you, and sliding a blindfold over your eyes, he had both your arms pinned behind your back with a single hand as he shoved you towards the couch. “Roy!” you gasped, going face first onto the cushioned cotton surface. Although surprised, you felt yourself shiver in anticipation. After all, it was always good with Roy, especially when he had surprises to give.

Face down and ass up, you felt Roy move behind you. Your assumptions were confirmed when you felt the space next to you on the couch cave into the weight of Roy settling onto it. He wasn’t speaking yet, but you felt his fingers trace up your thighs, hands and calloused fingers digging into the supple flesh of your rear end. You felt him lift up the end of your skirt, revealing to him what it dared to hide in his presence. You hadn’t expected his other hand to rest themselves on your hips, a finger hooking into the waistband and snapping it against your skin. A few more times he stretched the elastic and let it hit you, all the while you felt his burning gaze running down your legs, and back up to the panties that hid the prize he wanted most.

Fingers from both his hands were on the waistband now. “Off.” With that single word, you already knew. He was on his way to sliding the garment down your body, and with a little help of your shimmying, it was off and forgotten as he flung it to some corner of the room. However, after this, he did nothing. For moments, there was nothing. You were unsure of what to do, as it was unusual for Roy to prolong it so much.

“Roy...” you began, using your now free hands to push yourself off the couch and reach for the blindfold. As soon as you moved, you heard some shuffling, the clink of metal against metal, and a clicking sound as cold steel captured your wrists. It didn’t take you long to realize that he’d handcuffed you.

“I guess keeping those handcuffs around weren’t such a bad idea after all,” Roy spoke, his hand now sneaking down the back of your shirt and pushing you back down onto the couch. “It’s just the kind of thing that happens when your boyfriend comes home, wanting to spend time with you after a long day of work away from his precious girlfriend, only to find himself being tossed to the side because of a few dishes.”

You knew Roy, and that his words for the most part, lacked any ill will and true envy. You shuddered, and you were sure that he felt your movements under his touch. Pushing your shirt up, he frowned. “Hmm, I should’ve remembered to remove this pesky article before the handcuffs,” he scowled, snapping the band of your bra. “No matter. I guess I’ll just have to do with this,” he murmured, undoing the clasps on your back and pushing up the lingerie as far as it would go. It wasn’t nearly as far as he would’ve liked, but it was surely enough to free your breasts.

One hand was already busy groping the curvature of your ass, teasingly approaching the soaking space between your legs and always pulling away before relieving any tension. His other hand busied itself fondling your breasts, fingers rolling your hardening nipples and pulling at them. Roy knew the effect he had on you. He knew you better than the precious alchemy he always kept close at hand. So he wasn’t surprised when moans began spilling out of you, although it was obvious that you were trying your hardest to keep them suppressed.

“Is my girl feeling good? Does that... feel good?” he inquired, hand roughly squeezing the breast it was occupied with. You drawled out a moan, frantically nodding your head as a means for more. But instead, he immediately stopped all his operations and let go. “Well that won’t do. This is supposed to be a punishment, you know? Can’t have you feeling good while I sit here doing all the work, now can we?”

You were sure that you could practically feel him smirk, even with the blindfold on. Despite that much, his next movements remained a surprise. It didn’t take you very long to figure it out though. You gasped, feeling the remnants of the hit explode into a burning sting on your ass cheek. It was only one hit, but you were positive that it was a bright red. After that, he waited. “Well?”

Still panting after the hit, you barely managed to stutter out, “Well... well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to count? I was going to give you ten, but if you aren’t going to count, I suppose I can continue spanking until I see fit. Is that what you would prefer, my precious girl?” With his words, you felt the hand that hit you gently caress the reddening mark, his finger tracing what was most definitely the handprint he left.

“N-no. I... I’ll count,” you panted, getting enough bearing after the single hit. “That was... one.”

“That’s my (Y/n). Well then...” The hand left your behind, and you braced yourself for it.

“T-two!”

Only the second hit, and it literally felt like your ass was on fire. I guess they didn’t call him the Flame Alchemist for nothing.

“Three!” You gasped, burying your face into the couch.

“F...haah... four..!”

It was evident through the sharp pain that the muscles lining his body weren’t just for show.

Another smacking sound echoed throughout the room.

“...F-five......”

“You’re doing a great job, sweetie. Already halfway there,” he reassured you. His voice was laced with pride, knowing that you could make it (as you’ve made it through all ten several times before). You gritted your teeth, preparing yourself for the next five to come.

“Six!” you shouted, head jolting up, but immediately sinking back into the couch because of the position you were in.

“Seve... Seven!!!” You both heard the sound of the handcuffs clatter, and you were sure he could see your arms trembling behind your back.

“...Eight..!”

By now, the skin was numb, although you could still feel the faintest of throbbing sensations whenever Roy would draw his hand back from your skin.

“Nine!”

“It’s already the last one sweetheart.”

The force of his hand against your rear was a reminder that your nerves were still very much alive, and the jolt it sent up your spine was the most painful and pleasurable of them all.

“And that was... all ten...” you panted, struggling to get a hold of yourself. Your face was red. Not just from all the gasping and blood rushing everywhere, but your panties were soaked by now, and all Roy had done was give a single set of spanking.

“That’s my girl, (Y/n). You did so well.” He pushed you over onto your side, although you fell over willfully with the way your arms were restricted. He pulled up the blindfold and you squinted, the hanging ceiling light giving Roy a backlit glow. He leaned over you, as you still lay there panting and catching up with your breath. With a single look, he knew.

In an instant, his mouth was on yours, tongue darting in to exchange saliva and taste yours. It was messy, and drool spilled down the sides of your mouth without a care as to how you looked. You were desperate to taste each other, and your lips were happy to finally feel his. They were warm, and most of all, soft, unlike his battle-worn hands. At some point during the messy exchange, you suppose you had bitten his lip. The taste of iron met your tongues and when he drew back, you saw the red stain his mouth. His tongue darted out to clean up the blood, and you swallowed thickly in anticipation. “Sorry about that.”

“Jeez. I decide to go ahead and reward you for doing so well, and this is what I get,” he chuckled. “No worries, there’s lots more for you.” His fingers tapped on your hips, and you lifted yourself up so that he could get to tugging off the panties. “Now then...” His arms went around your waist, easily pulling you up. After a bit of adjusting, you found yourself straddling his lap. You tried to wrap your arms around his neck, but quickly remembered the handcuffs around your wrists.

“Hey, hey, what’s with that look? We aren’t finished just yet.” He smirked, eyes burning into you while looking you up and down. Your shirt and bra were still haphazardly pushed up, while the messy juices from your crotch were spilling onto his uniformed pants. He took his thumb and hastily wiped the drool from your chin as he caressed your face and brought it closer to meet his lips once again.

You felt his free hand smack your thigh and rub against it. It caused you to jolt, and you ground your hips into his. You weren’t stupid. You could feel how painfully erect he was, and if that wasn’t obvious enough, your actions had him groaning into your mouth. But his hands stopped you, and you whined when you couldn’t feel his bulging erection against you. Somewhere in your mind, you barely registered the movement of his hands crawling towards the heat between your legs; you were too preoccupied making sure not to miss a taste of his tongue. So you practically yelped when you suddenly felt his fingers spread open your labia. Cool air hit your clit, but he wasted no time in letting his fingers get to work on it. Your lips broke away from him, the pressing need for oxygen burning in your lungs as well as to cry out at his ministrations.

“Roy! Oh god, Roy... right there is just... so good,” you moaned, melting into him.

“That’s right, isn’t it, (Y/n)? That’s right... Just let my fingers undo all of it.” Roy groaned, ignoring the tightness in his pants to focus on giving you everything. He left kisses on your cheeks, peppered your jawline, and made his way down to your neck, leaving butterfly kisses along your jugular before getting to work on leaving marks all over your neck and shoulders.

He sank two fingers into you straight away, and he nearly came just from the sound and sight of you moaning on top of him. From how wet you were, it didn’t take long for him to fit in a third finger.

“Roy! That’s— _aaaahhn_...” He plunged into you even deeper, and as his fingers spread and wriggled inside of you, your hips moved to press yourself down onto his hands even further. The thought of it made you so hot. His fingers that he would point around to command officers all day long, now inside you and commanding you to come for him. The same fingers that he would snap together and set the world ablaze were setting your nerves on fire in a completely different kind of way.

“(Y/n)? It’s right here, isn’t it?” his fingers made a ‘come hither’ motion that brushed against that soft flesh inside your and had you moaning his name like a mantra. “It’s this part, that always makes you so naughty.”

It took all your strength just to keep riding his fingers, and you had just enough to lift your head from his shoulder and whisper into his ear, “But I’m _your_ naughty girl that you love so much, don’t you, Roy?”

The lust laced in your sultry voice drenched him in sweat, more so than he already was. He exploded into shades of red as you leaned back down on his shoulder and melted onto him, trailing kisses all around his neck and collarbones as well. You couldn’t handle moving your hips anymore, not with the way that Roy was expertly maneuvering his fingers around deep inside of you.

“I’m... _ah!_ — _Roy!..._ It’s.. I’m so, so close...”

“C’mon.. That’s right... just a little bit more. You’re just _so_ close, right? Just a little more, and give me all of you, alright? When you come, don’t hold back. _I want it all_.”

As if overcoming the impossible, his fingers sped up their pace even more. Your toes curled and your hands balled up into fists, nails sure to leave indentations on your palms. Your thighs squeezed against him, preparing your body for the sensation that was about to overcome you. Your teeth dug into the juncture of his neck; frankly, he winced, and he was sure that it would leave one hell of a hickey. He knew when you couldn’t handle it anymore. Your body began shaking, and moans fell from your lips endlessly. The fluid that was generously coating his lap and hand flowed out from your pussy in waves. And his fingers continued to brush against your inner walls as you rode the sensation out against him.

“Roy... I can’t... anymore,” your panted, quivering even more now as he continue to thrust his fingers into you long past your orgasm. “Roy—I... that’s, _ah!_ ”

He slid his fingers out of you, letting the juice drip onto his tongue. “Sweeter than even the finest wines in Central. I could never get sick of it,” he hummed, pleased with the flavor. The deep tremor of his voice comforted you. You panted, glad that the pleasing torture had met release. But it was short lived and he got to undoing his difficult military-issued blue pants, and kicking them off in annoyance. Glad as he was that you were content, he was impatient now, and he wanted in. He didn’t see enough time to pull down his boxers all the way, so he found it enough to tug it down just enough. By now he was already soaked in his own pre-cum, and with your generous amounts of lubricant leaking out from you, there was no doubt in his mind that he would slide in with ease, no matter how tightly you would always squeeze him. Roy groaned, running his hand down his throbbing shaft as an example of the pleasure awaiting him.

Without missing a beat, his hands gave your ass a hefty squeeze and lifted you, settling so that you would slide down onto him. And he was right. Your walls clenched and twitched around him, squeezing tightly, and even tighter as a means to bear with the intrusion in your sensitive state.

“Roy, wait—”

“I’m sorry, (Y/n), but no more waiting now.”

His strong hands gripped your thighs, helped to find rhythm, and kept your legs open for him to thrust into.

“Roy, I—I really can’t! It’s, _ah!_ I can’t take any— _AH!_ ”

You yelped, moaned, shuddered, and your body twitched all over. There was an indefinite ache between your legs, and the pleasure Roy was delivering was to the point where it was becoming _unbearable_. He grunted, bringing your hips down onto him deeper and harder with each thrust. He took liberty in squeezing and feeling up your thighs, giving a light slap to your ass—although not the same cheek he had punished earlier on. You could feel the muscles lining his abs flex against you, setting into a light tremor as he neared his climax; you could feel every vein on his cock throb against your sensitive walls. You couldn’t take it anymore. It didn’t matter if the neighbors heard you anymore, but your mouth was open, moaning, crying and begging Roy to stop. He felt the moisture run down your face, and some of it dripped to stain the front of his white button down. At this point, you weren’t sure if it was more pleasure or pain, possibly both?

“Roy, Roy! R—... _Ed!_ Edward!” you suddenly remembered, shouting the familiar name in a not so relevant setting.

Roy heard you shout the name alright. Your relief when he slowed down and halted was a mere misunderstanding. It seemed that he didn’t stop for the reason that you thought.

“Ed. _Ed?_ You mean as in, _Fullmetal?_ ” his voice quivered, tone dangerously low. You shuddered at the pointedness in his voice. He harshly grabbed your chin—not in a manner that would hurt you, _never to hurt you_ —and forced you to look into his eyes. Although they still burned with the same love and passion he always had, he glared at you. _Anger_ . “Him, huh? Is that the man whose name you’re gonna call out? That _boy_ , over me?”

He pulled himself out of you, and quickly made work of shoving you back into the same position as before. With your face down on the couch again and ass high in the air, he barely gave you enough time to catch your breath before sliding back into you and thrusting forcefully, again, and again, and _again_. This time, he rammed into you relentlessly from behind.

You didn’t have time in between crying, moaning, gasping, and all around being majorly _pummeled_ by yours dearly, to even have a chance at explaining. Without a doubt, he still felt _heavenly_ inside you, his hips meeting your ass with every thrust and putting physics into motion to give him that little jiggle that he just absolutely loved. But the oversensitivity was too much, and the overwhelming pleasure he ministrated over and over left you crying out his name.

“Roy, ROY!!” you yelled, begging, trying your best not to pass out to the pleasure. “Roy, let me _GO!_ Get these fucking— _aahn..—get these handcuffs OFF!!!_ Get them _off_ you dumb bastard!”

He wasn’t listening. You continued to hope and beg and shout, but none of it got through. He was angry, and jealous, and not to mention his dick was being pumped full of hormones as he thrusted into you. It took all you had to just bite down on your lip and continue struggling for him to snap out of it.

“Roy, I said STOP.” You kicked back blindly, unable to see where your feet would land. Hopefully not his face, you did absolutely love his smug face after all. You felt like you struck his shoulder, and sure enough, he grunted and fell back, sliding out of you and his grip on you going loose.

“(Y/n), what—!?” he was about to retort. That was, until he saw the state you were in. Your arms still handcuffed behind your back, you finally collapsed, panting. He could care far less about his raging cock now. When he saw the bruises he’d forcefully left on your legs, and the tears streaming down your face, he didn’t care about anything else in the world. More than anything, he felt like shit. He was supposed to be the one protecting you, and here you were, crying because of him and begging for him to stop.

“(Y/n), I—I’m... I don’t know what...” he said, voice shaky. He reached out to you, hands trembling.

“You... you _dumbass,_ ” you shouted through tears. “You forgot our goddamn safe word?!”

Roy blinked once. Then twice. His mouth went into an ‘O’ shape as soon as he realized.

“How... could you forget that our safe word is _Edward’s name??!?!?!!_ ”

He quickly reached over to free you from the shackles binding you, all while repeating “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” with his head cast downwards. He tossed the metal bindings somewhere, probably the same way as your skirt earlier. He kneeled down on the floor in front of you, head to the floor. “I’m so, so sorry. I’m stupid. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m a dumbass and I shouldn’t have forgot. I shouldn’t have treated you that way. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.”

He waited as he kneeled face down. His knees were honestly cramping up, but he could hear that your crying had reduced to sniffles. He dared to peek up at you just a bit, and tentatively unrolled from his curled up position. But still, he continued to kneel and wait.

“Roy, look up at me for a moment,” you asked, voice hoarse from all the yelling you did. As you asked, he quickly whipped his head up, only to catch himself falling onto his side. “Yup... you are definitely are the girl I spar with,” he nervously chuckled, the slap on his cheek throbbing in pain.

“You... you’re such an _ass!_ Even if you forgot our safe word, do you know how many times I kept telling you to _stop?!_ ”

He kneeled there in silence, knowing that there was no excuse for what he did, and it only boiled down to him being stupid.

“It’s not like it didn’t feel good, _goddamn Roy you know it ALWAYS feels good_ ,” you continued, finally in control of your tear ducts. “If I tell you to just _wait_ for a little bit then that means to wait! Do you go ahead and fire when you’re ordered not to??? I just came, damn it! You know that I start to get sore when you continue and that I don’t like it!”

“Yes, I know. I do know. And I should have remembered. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he continued to kneel in front of her. He lifted his head up at her, and sheepishly smiled. “And I’m really sorry but...” he pointed down at his still hard erection, a blush dusting his cheeks in mild embarrassment for his state.

You sniffled, wiping away what remnants of crying were lining your eyes. You thought for a moment, about how good it would feel to have him back inside you and slamming against your hips all the way until sunrise. But then remembered the unbearable feeling that accommodated it, and that you undoubtedly wouldn’t be able to walk the entire next day. “You know,” you began, “I think that I’ve been punished enough. I say that it’s finally your turn to face some retribution, isn’t it? I’m prohibiting sex.” You stood onto your feet, stumbling a bit and feeling your wetness drip down your inner thighs. Roy scrambled onto his legs to catch you, but no doubt his mind was still clouded as his eyes glanced down between your legs to catch a glimpse of the fluids crawl down your leg; you could hear the intake of breath and the oxygen that got caught in his lungs.

His voice shook when he asked, “F-for how long though? Until when?”

He guided you to the bedroom door where you turned and pushed him away slightly to let him know you’d be fine. “Who knows? Until I say so,” you shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe our esteemed colonel here needs to learn all over again how to obey and wag his tail like a dog.”

You slammed the door in his face before turning to collapse onto the bed, all your strength gone. He was left in front of your bedroom door, mouth gaping. He sighed, albeit knowing that this outcome was nothing more than his self-destructiveness.

* * *

 

When he finished the account of the previous night’s activities, he finally looked up. Havoc’s jaws were dropped, and Hawkeye was pouring the last of the wine into her glass.

“Mustang,” he began, chugging some of the beer he’d ordered partway through. “(Y/n), has got you _so_ whipped. And why the hell is your safe word chief’s name?”

He looked side to side, almost with uncertainty that it would be unsafe to explain. It might do damage to his dignity and pride, but after sharing that kind of story, there probably wasn’t much of that left. “...Because (Y/n) has no reason to be saying it in the middle of sex. And something is obviously wrong if she does say his name.”

“Guess it wasn’t obvious enough for you,” Hawkeye butted in, snickering from her seat.

“Okaaay... Then what’d you do about your dick?”

To be honest, Hawkeye was wondering what she’d done to deserve this. The food was nice, and the drinks were good, but was it really worth having to listen to her boss go into detail about the steamy sex with her best friend that had gotten out of hand? She looked down and swirled the wine in her hand. Maybe it was worth it...

“I went to go jerk off in the bathroom three times before passing out on the couch.”

No. Hawkeye reevaluated. This dinner was _definitely_ not worth it.

“Well, sir, Havoc, I believe this is far as it goes for me tonight. I’ll be one my way out now, as I’d like to get to work on time in the morning, as I’m hoping you two will be doing as well,” she said, glaring at both of them.

“I suppose if my dear lieutenant says so, then there’s nothing I can do about it,” Mustang shrugged, laughing drunkenly as he stumbled over to the register.

Havoc grabbed the coat he left slung over the back of his chair before stepping over by Hawkeye and witnessing their colonel flirt with a flower pot. “How many drinks did he have? Or has he just officially lost it because (Y/n) banned sex?”

“Probably both. A shot of vodka, two beers, he downed another bottle of wine, and the swig of vodka he stole from the other table. And he took one of my cocktails. That’s probably enough to set himself on fire if he’s not careful with his gloves.”

“Hawkeye, Havoc! What’re you two doing just standing there! C’mon, let’s get out and hit up the entire city!”

The two glanced at each other and nodded. “Sir, I’m going to have to say, no way in hell. We’ll drop you off at your place and then go our separate ways.”

“And don’t you go running off somewhere. We’re dragging you back to (Y/n) whether you like it or not.”

They both hooked an arm around Mustang’s, and began tugging him down the street as he struggled to break free of their grasp. The entire time back, he kept squirming and howling about how scared he was, how he didn’t want to go back. Thankfully, by the time they arrived to deposit him at his home, he’d quieted down some.

“Hey, hey, a delivery for (Y/n) Mustang!” Havoc knocked. They heard light footsteps, and shortly after the door opened for them. You stood there in an oversized black t-shirt, Hawkeye assumed it might’ve been Mustang’s. And as far as what you were wearing to cover your legs... they couldn’t say that there was nothing for sure, but Havoc wasn’t going to risk his life to lift the shirt and check for panties right in front of Mustang.

“How many times do I have to tell you, ashtray? We aren’t married yet, not even engaged.”

Havoc winked. “That’s the keyword. _Yet_.”

“Glad to see that you’re doing okay, (Y/n). Although I’ve heard that your condition isn’t exactly the best—”

“ _(Y/n)!_ ”

You suppose that Roy only just noticed that his subordinates had dragged him home, and that you were standing there, borderline unclothed. He lunged to embrace you, but you easily stepped to the side and let him fall face first onto the hardwood floor. He groaned, curling up and whining your name repeatedly.

“And to think that he was terrified of coming back home. Yet that’s the kind of state he’s in,” Havoc chuckled, tapping off the spare ashes on his cigarette. “Heard that last night was a wild time. Two glasses of wine was enough to get him talking for an hour and a half.”

You scowled. “How the hell is he even a colonel? I swear, one day he’s gonna end up spilling some top military secrets or something.”

You twitched when you felt familiar fingers snake up your legs, squeezing your ass, right in front of your two friends, and his closest subordinates. “Hey, Roy... you fucking deskweight.” Without hesitation, you lifted your leg and kicked him to the side, out of sight. Although the two definitely heard the thud that sounded when Mustang came in contact with the wall.

“Well, if you two know what happened, then I’m sure you know I’ll have to deal with making sure he doesn’t pull anything sneaky tonight. I’d love to catch up, but it’s also late and honestly... I’m still kinda sore,” you giggled.

“It’s not a problem at all,” Hawkeye waved off the matter. “We only came along to make sure that he didn’t end up somewhere weird, or buy out all the flowers in the city like that other time.”

“We’ll see you around then, (Y/n)~” Havoc saluted you goodbye, and Hawkeye gave you a casual wave of the hand. You smiled softly, seeing them off and glad to know that Roy was being attended to well, even at work.

“(Y/n)... Please?” the person in question groaned from the other side of the room.

You walked off to the bedroom, hips swaying in his line of vision and the edge of the t-shirt just teasing him. “Nope, still banned. Didn’t I tell you? You’re going to relearn how to behave more like a dog first, and _then_ maybe I’ll consider it.” You shut the door to the bedroom, letting him have another lonely night on the couch.

Needless to say, he awoke with a killer hangover the next morning, and arrived at work in a foul mood. The pounding on his temples, all the paperwork on his desk, and the ban you put on sex? When would it all stop...

Havoc stepped into the office, and his first words had lieutenant Hawkeye trip up on the papers she was working on. “Another night all alone?” In a heartbeat, he was sent back out to scramble across headquarters the entire day and run errands.

For once, the office witnessed Mustang bury himself under the paperwork. He grumbled to himself as he furiously signed away at the papers, and screeched as he nearly spilled the inkwell twice. Hawkeye and Havoc glanced at each other and grinned. Little did the rest of them know that their superior was only all shaken up and frustrated just because his girlfriend had banned sex for an indefinite period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a huge royai shipper and i love the both of them together but i myself also fucking love roy with all my being.  
> rewatched fmab this week and my love for the entire series is now alive and well.


End file.
